<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>outshining the sun by yd1ves</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22872115">outshining the sun</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yd1ves/pseuds/yd1ves'>yd1ves</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>LOONA (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, First Meetings, Fluff, One Shot, Soft and gay, au inspired by real life, chuuves - Freeform, yves no thoughts head empty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:55:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,526</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22872115</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yd1ves/pseuds/yd1ves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>the first time sooyoung sees jiwoo, she knows she has to do something. so she does.</p><p>(or: the au inspired by their real meeting)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>141</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>outshining the sun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>the first time sooyoung sees her, it’s at the dance academy. she’s on her way to her urban dance class and she’s just on time, as usual. her professor never lets in late students and she knows that, so she hurries up. </p><p> </p><p>she gets into the grand hall, her long legs helping her walk fast. she’s almost out of the room when she spots her, and it makes her stop dead in her tracks. </p><p> </p><p>the stranger is wearing a simple t-shirt and cargo pants, looks quiet and lost in her thoughts. she must be waiting for her next class, sooyoung thinks. there’s something about the girl that makes her want to get closer, maybe the soft color of her lips (peach) or the curve of her nose, maybe the way she’s standing right there looking like an angel even in such plain clothes. </p><p> </p><p>sooyoung isn’t focused anymore. she kind of forgets about her class, because this girl is right there and she can’t really think anymore. </p><p> </p><p>she’s wearing a cap, which covers her eyes, and sooyoung is so determined to see them that her legs take her to the other side of the hall so that she can fully see her face. </p><p> </p><p>and when she does, sooyoung could swear her heart misses a beat. she’s never felt <em> so much </em>with just one look.</p><p> </p><p>at this point, her brain has stopped working, and she sits on the nearest bench just to be able to get a little bit closer. she feels like a stalker, glancing every now and then at a stranger like that, but her head is empty and right now it’s the only thing she manages to do. </p><p> </p><p>the girl finally spots her, they exchange a few glances in the course of a few minutes, and sooyoung thinks she sees her cheeks redden a couple times. she knows one thing for sure though ; her own heartbeat gets faster each time their eyes meet. </p><p> </p><p>it’s only when the girl starts walking that she’s snapped out of her trance. she’s going towards the elevator. panic washes over sooyoung. she silently debates about whether she should do something or not, and settles for the easiest solution: simply letting her go. but the way her chest constricts at the thought is enough to make her get up. the stranger is waiting for the elevator to come down, so sooyoung almost runs to make it. </p><p> </p><p>she does make it, even if she has to use her arms to stop the elevator doors from closing. </p><p> </p><p>they’re so close now, and sooyoung wonders if her skin is as soft as it looks. the girl watches her expectantly with a puzzled look, but sooyoung just stands there like an idiot, lips parted and slightly out of breath because the stranger’s eyes shine like they’re made out of stars and she’s <em> so </em> tiny, sooyoung thinks she would fit perfectly in her arms. </p><p> </p><p>she hears a quiet “um… are you gonna get in?” </p><p> </p><p>that’s enough to snap her out of her thoughts and she’s reminded that she’s been staring at this complete stranger for way too long. </p><p> </p><p>“i- no!”</p><p> </p><p>the girl’s eyes widen slightly and sooyoung takes a deep breath to steady herself. </p><p> </p><p>“can i have your number?” she blurts it out without thinking and she sounds <em> so </em> unsure and that is <em> so </em> unlike her. she wonders if this girl is some kind of alien who can make people feel like <em> that </em>just by looking at them.</p><p> </p><p>this time, the girl’s eyes are wide open, and she’s blushing so hard sooyoung can see the tip of her ears get red. sooyoung thinks she might have crossed a line, and silently scolds herself for being so reckless. she’s about to apologize when she’s suddenly blinded by a smile almost as bright as the sun. the stranger’s eyes have turned into crescent moons and they’re so, <em> so </em>pretty sooyoung feels a little dizzy.</p><p> </p><p>“yes! why not! sure!” the girl holds out her hand so that sooyoung can give her her phone, but she’s kind of shaking, and sooyoung thinks it’s cute. a small smile makes its way onto her face.</p><p> </p><p>the stranger taps on the phone with trembling fingers, and when she gives it back, sooyoung reads <em> jiwoo!! uwu </em>as a contact name. her smile widens.</p><p> </p><p>“jiwoo… it’s nice to meet you” she has gained her confidence back and it must show in the way she’s speaking because the girl, <em> jiwoo</em>, lets out a shaky laugh before answering.</p><p> </p><p>“s-same! i’m happy to- um, meet you too- um…” she’s fidgeting. </p><p> </p><p>sooyoung realizes she hasn’t introduced herself because of the weird panic she went through a minute ago and quickly adds “sooyoung. my name is sooyoung.”</p><p> </p><p>if she thought jiwoo’s smile couldn’t get any brighter, she was wrong. jiwoo is flustered, nervous, and just a little too loud when she says “sooyoung! wow that’s pretty! i mean, um, nice to meet you too, sooyoung!”</p><p> </p><p>sooyoung can’t help but let out a small laugh at this because she’s just <em> so </em> endearing it makes her heart melt (and she’s <em> not </em>used to this feeling).</p><p> </p><p>they stare at each other for the next ten seconds, which only feel like one to them, but a look of realization appears in jiwoo’s eyes before she breaks their eye contact to check her phone. her smile turns into a tiny “o”.</p><p> </p><p>“oh my god, i’m totally late for my class- um, i gotta go! see you later?” she’s slightly frowning and that question is asked with such uncertainty, like she really wants to see sooyoung again, and the latter swoons, once more, and she has a feeling it won’t be the last time.</p><p> </p><p>“of course. i’ll text you, jiwoo” sooyoung gently smiles. she loves the feeling of jiwoo’s name rolling off her tongue and decides she’s going to say it as much as she can.</p><p> </p><p>it takes her a moment to see that jiwoo is looking at her with an amused eye, and it takes her even longer to realize that she has been holding the doors of the elevator open this <em> whole </em>time. she blushes furiously upon the realization, but it doesn’t stop her from throwing her most charming smile to jiwoo as the doors finally close.</p><p> </p><p>sooyoung lets out a breath she didn’t know she had been holding. she stays in front of the elevator grinning from ear to ear, staring at the doors, but her little bubble gets popped when she remembers that the outside world actually <em> exists</em>. the smile on her face slowly fades away because, <em> shit</em>, she had been so distracted that she had completely forgotten about her class and now she’s going to have to run to make it. but it doesn’t matter, because sooyoung met jiwoo, talked to her, got her number, and will see her again ; sooyoung thinks it’s <em> so </em> worth it.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>******</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>the second time sooyoung sees her, it’s to meet up for a date. they go to the han river because jiwoo mentioned in her texts that it’s her favorite place in seoul. she learns several things about jiwoo and about herself ; the small girl is actually <em> very </em> loud and talks a lot, she can’t stop rambling and sometimes gets embarrassed because of it. her favorite color is peach which is funny because her favorite fruits are strawberries, she has two younger brothers and very supportive parents, she’s been singing since she was a little girl and is actually very good at it (she promises sooyoung to show her sometime), she loves biking with her best friend, jungeun, and <em> so </em>many other things. sooyoung remembers them all.</p><p> </p><p>what sooyoung learns about herself is different ; when she’s with jiwoo, an hour feels like a minute, the feeling of jiwoo’s hand in hers makes fireworks go off in her stomach, she finds out jiwoo smiles with her whole heart and it makes sooyoung’s own heart swell, and, oh <em> lord</em>, is this what having a crush feels like?</p><p> </p><p>jiwoo kisses her cheek when it’s time to say goodbye, and sooyoung can’t stop the butterflies from spreading in her whole body. she smiles during the whole way back home.</p><p> </p><p>that night, there’s only one word invading her thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> jiwoo, jiwoo, jiwoo. </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>******</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>the third time sooyoung sees her, they go to the zoo, because jiwoo mentioned on their first date that her favorite animals were penguins, and sooyoung wants to see her smile. </p><p> </p><p>sooyoung drives jiwoo home because the sky is getting dark, they listen to dumb pop songs on the radio and she gets to hear the girl’s soft but powerful voice ; it feels like honey and she knows it’s a sound she wouldn’t mind listening to over and over again.</p><p> </p><p>when they’re on jiwoo’s doorstep, sooyoung asks jiwoo if she can kiss her. the latter becomes a blushing mess, and stammers for a few seconds before settling for a breathy “yes”.</p><p> </p><p>so sooyoung delicately puts her hands on jiwoo’s waist, pulls her close, looks into those eyes made out of stars (she realizes they’re just a tad brighter when jiwoo is looking at her), and kisses her.</p><p> </p><p>when they (finally) pull back, sooyoung swears jiwoo is outshining the sun.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hope you enjoyed it and thank you for reading!!<br/>i'll be rly happy if you leave a comment! this is my first work ever so pls don't be too hard on me &gt;_&lt;</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>